


You remind me of me

by Surviving_in_dreams



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute Peter Parker, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Fluff, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Irondad, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter and Tony deserve the world, Please Don't Hate Me, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony Stark is the best, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surviving_in_dreams/pseuds/Surviving_in_dreams
Summary: "But where are we going?""We are going wherever you want, kiddo. Whatever you want to do, we are just doing it. Okay? Now what you have do is write a to-do list before packing your bags."Peter nodded as he was sitting there speechless.---------------------------------------Peter needed a break. He DESERVED a break. And Tony was willing to do anything to make sure his kid gets everything he deserves.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	1. Whatever you want, we'll do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys ! This is my first fic and I hope you all enjoy it 💖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter needs a break. And Tony has no idea what to do. But eventually he does.

It was 2 a.m and Tony was in his lab obviously.  
Peter was sleeping in his room. The poor kid was down with fever. He was definitely not doing well after May's death.  
  
So he was fixing up Peter's Droney all alone. It was busted up pretty badly. 

Tony suggested they could make a new one but Peter absolutely refused to. 

"We can't just let Droney to die, Mr.Stark"

" _Die_?"

" We have a lot of memories together you know..." Peter said sadly, looking down at the ' _dying_ ' Spider-drone in his hands.

" Stop being so dramatic, squirt " Tony teased

" Please fix it."

" Pete, but -"

" Please?" asked Peter showing those puppy dog eyes which are absolutely irresistible.

"Alright Underoos" Tony said with a sigh.

" Thank you Mr Stark!!!" said Peter with a bright smile.

\-------------------------------

After a while, Tony had finished fixing the drone and it was flying around as good as new. Tony was about to go and get another cup of coffee when-

" _Boss, Peter seems to be in distress. I suggest you to go to his room immediately"_ Friday says urgently.

And Tony rushed to Peter's room.

_How can I be so careless! How did I left a sick kid all alone!_

Panic flooded through him. He could hear Peter's screams as he got closer.

" Peter!!!" Tony shouted as he slammed the door open.

Peter was tangled in his bedsheets. The damp cloth that Tony had placed on his forehead, now lying on the floor. The teen was screaming, obviously having a terrible nightmare.

" Nooo!!! May!!! I'm sorry....please!!!"

" Peter! Hey! Wake up buddy!"

" Come b-back p-please.." Peter started to sob.

" Hey, listen! It just a dream kiddo. I need to you to wake up!"

" B-Ben?" Peter sniffed.

" No kid, its Tony. Its Mr.Stark!"

" Tony" Peter breathed in relief.

" Yeah buddy" said Tony holding his kid tightly in his arms. " It's ok. You are safe now"   
  
Peter's was panicked and shaky." Mr.Stark?"

" You've got him buddy"

" May's really gone, isn't she?"

" Yeah. " Tony sadly said. May's death had an impact on all of them. Peter was on verge of breaking when the doctors said May had cancer and she doesn't have much time. Tony had hired the best doctors but no one could do anything.

" It was all my fault" Peter sobbed

Tony's heart clenched. This kid had a bad habit of blaming himself for everything.

" No kiddo! That's not true,okay? Just calm down"

The older man kept saying reassurances until the kid calmed down.

And It took Peter a long time to calm down

" Hey Pete " Tony said.

Peter looked at him with his innocent brown eyes.

" How are feeling now?" Tony asks him

" I'm Fine" Peter replies.

"Oops! I forgot I was speaking to the worst liar in the world." Tony said teasingly

Peter chuckles and says " Seriously I'm okay now... Just need some fresh air"

" You got it kid. Come with me" said Tony as helped Peter out of those tangled bedsheets.

\---------------------------

Tony took Peter in his car and started driving to nowhere in particular.

Peter was still in his PJ's and looked absolutely adorable.

" Tony?"

" Yeah kid?" Tony smiled.

The kid had refused to call him by his first name. But now, things were different. He was Peter's legal guardian.And Tony was sure it was the best thing ever happened to him. He knew he could never be as good parent as May. But he'll try his best.

" Do y-you think she...she died in pain?" Peter asked with his voice cracking

_Oh kid._

Tony stopped the car and turned to face the teen.

"Pete, listen to me, okay?"

Peter nodded.

" She died _peacefully_ "

" Really?"

" Yeah kid. That's because she spent...her last moments with _you_. She _loves_ you. She's so _proud_ of you. She died _satisfied_ with the kid she had raised." Tony explained.

There was a moment of silence.

And then Peter hugged him." Thank you Mr.Stark, for everything" came out his muffled voice.

And Tony just held him tighter. " It's okay, squirt . I'll always be there for you. I am your helicopter parent! Remember?"

" Yeah " Peter chuckled lightly and pulled out.

" Alright! Let's go" Tony said as he opened his car roof and started driving again. He hoped that would make his kid fall asleep.

And it worked!

The cold air and the dark night sky lit up with millions of stars....   
  
Peter was sleeping with his head resting on Tony's shoulder. His peaceful expression making it clear that he was in a deep sleep. His fever had gone down too. 

Tony smiled fondly at his kid. Now he knew what Peter needed. 

He drove back home. He had a few things to plan.

\------------------------------  
* Next morning.

" Good morning Ms.Potts!" Peter wished.

" Good morning sweetie!" Pepper replied." Wanna have some pancakes?"

Peter's face lit up at that. He _loved_ Pancakes.  
  
" Yeah sure! But...Where's Mr.Stark?"

" He's in the lab. Oh! And he asked you to come down there."

" Okay! I'll go then!"

" Peter." Pepper said in her bossy tone . "Eat your breakfast first"

" Okay " Peter said sadly and sat down with a plate of pancakes.

Pepper ruffled his hair fondly. " You are too much like Tony, you know that?"

" Yeah " Peter smiled

Pepper gave him a one armed hug and left to bring him more pancakes.

\------------------------

" Hey, kiddo" Tony said trying his best not to laugh at the way the kid was stuffing his mouth with pancakes.

" Mr.Stark! I was gonna come to the lab"

" Its ok, Peter. I just wanted to talk"

" Talk? We do it all the time! " Peter whined " Let's do something new!"

Tony and Pepper laughed. 

" Oh. We _are_ doing something new Pete."

" What is it? " Peter asked with wide eyes.

" Tony wants to take you on a trip" Pepper announced.

" Really?" Peter asked excitedly.

" Yeah kid." Tony chuckles and takes the seat next to Peter.

"But where are we going?"

" We are going _wherever_ you want, kiddo. _Whatever_ you want to do, We are just doing it. Okay? Now what you have do is write a to-do list before packing your bags."

Peter nodded as he was sitting there speechless. 

\------------------------------------

" So, you finished writing your to-do list?" Tony asks Peter as he enters his room.

" Y-Yeah"

" Then show it to me."

" Are you sure you want to do this?"

" Of course I want to! Just let me see it kid. Please?"

Peter nodded and gave him the folded paper he was holding in his hands.

The paper was neatly folded into two. Tony opened it and what he read left him completely stunned.

In Peter's beautiful handwriting was written:

  * _To help the poor_
  * _To see a waterfall_
  * _To play in the rain_
  * _To see Aurora boreulis_
  * _To go camping_
  * _To play in the beach_
  * _To catch Fireflies_
  * _To go bunjee jumping_
  * _To see Underwater_
  * _To Play with dolphins_
  * _To go treasure hunting_
  * _To have a dinner with my family._



💖


	2. You lit up my world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter are staying the night at the lake house when the power cuts off. Lucky for them, they have some neighbours to help.💖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter's first check in his to-do list! Hope you enjoy!💖  
> 

Tony was absolutely speechless after reading the kid's to-do list.

How on earth can someone be _so_ precious!

" Umm... Is this okay? Sorry if I am asking for too much. We can cancel out somethings if you-"

" Pete?" Tony interrupted

" Yeah?"

" Just shut up okay? You are not asking for too much. I am just stunned at how simple your wishes are!"

Peter smiled brightly. " Are we doing it?"

" Yes kiddo. We are doing all of them. I promised, didn't I? You know I never break promises"

Peter chuckles " That's not true"

" Yeah it is" Tony insisted.

" Oh yeah? You promised Pepper that you would never eat Choco-chipped pizza again. And the next morning I found two boxes of it in our lab!"

" Speaking of my pizzas, I wonder why did I found those boxes empty."

"It was you who promised! Not me!" Peter exclaims.

"Alright!You win." Tony sighs.

And Peter giggles. And it was one of the cutest things Tony had ever heard.

" Now go and pack your bags kiddo. We are leaving tomorrow. "

"In an open-roof car?" Peter asks smiling sheepishly.

" Sure thing Pete" Tony smiled back.  
\------------------

Pepper had arranged everything they would need for their trip. And Tony was sure he would be toast if his fiancee wasn't there to help him. Peter's wishes were simple but Tony was a ' _Mother hen_ ' and wanted to make sure that Peter would be 100% safe during their trip.

And the next morning Rhodey and Happy came by the compound to say goodbyes.Both of them were very fond of Peter.

Tony being _Tony Stark_ just said goodbyes to his friends and kissed Pepper before making his way to the car.

But Peter being _a better and politer version of Tony Stark_ went off to give hugs.

" Take care of Tony, okay? You know how irresponsible he is." Rhodey said to Peter.

" Yeah I know. I'll look after him"

"EXCUSE ME!" Tony shouts dramatically. " For your information Colonel Rhodes, I am the adult here."

" Oh god You're so dramatic Mr.Stark" Peter laughs.

" And you are such a brat Mr.Parker" Tony scolded fondly.

" Don't scold the kid Tony. By the way, Rhodey's right, Someone needs to keep you in line" Happy says.

" And it's Peter's turn to take care of you."  
Pepper chimed in.

" Whatever." Tony sighed.

Meanwhile Peter hugged Pepper and says goodbye.

" I'll miss you Ms.Potts!"

" I'll miss you too sweet heart and take care"

Peter nodded and went to the older man waiting in the car for him.

" Let's go Mr.Stark"

" Aye-Aye captain" Tony cheers as they head off.  
\--------------------

It was about 2 hours since they left home and Peter enjoyed every single second of it.

Tony had taken his Audi a3 convertible car for their trip. Peter was standing with his arms up. Peter _loved_ open roof cars. And Tony couldn't stop himself from adoring the way his kid's brown mob of hair flew against the strong gush of wind.

" Drive faster Mr. Stark!!!"

Tony drove faster. Thank god they were on a highway.The wind was blowing so hard that he could barely hear.

"Wo hoooooo" Peter shouted.  
They were heading to a lake house for their night stay. And Tony was going to take his spiderling to treasure hunting, the next morning.

"More Faster!!!" Peter shouted again.

" Woah kid. We can't risk you flying away, can we?"

" I won't fly away! I am Spiderman! I can stick to the car!"

" Okay kid, get sticky. Now you are gonna see Tony Stark's race car skills! " shouts Tony and drives his car at full speed.

\----------------------

It took them another hour to reach their destination. The lake house was beautiful, sorrounded with tall trees and a clear lake beside.

And Peter just stared in awe.

" Let's get inside kid" Tony said.  
Peter nodded and went inside.

If Tony had beleived in Magic, he would have said that Pepper was truly a magician. His fiancee had equipped the lake house with everything they would need.

" Mr.Stark look! Can I sleep in this loft bed?"

" Of course you can, you little spider" Tony says.

" Oh I am loving this!!!" Peter shouted and his voice echoed in the silent house.

\-------------------

It was almost midnight. Peter and Tony were watching TV when the power suddenly went off.

" What happened? " Peter asks

" You stay here, I'll be back" says Tony.

" No wait!" Peter yells.

" What?"

" Isn't this whole situation familiar to you?"

Tony doesn't say anything knowing what Peter was going to say.

" This is what exactly happens in every horror movie!" Peter exclaims.

" For heaven's sake Pete. Why don't you just tell me you are afraid to be alone?" Tony teases.

" I am not afraid!"

"Oh yeah?"

" I just.....I am coming with you"

Tony chuckles" Okay.... But the thing is I have no idea where the power box is."

" Lets find it then"

Turns out the power box was in the backyard.  
Tony was fixing it up and Peter was supposed to be handing him tools.

" Pass me the screw driver, Pete"

* No sound

"Pete?"

Peter was no where to be seen.

"God. This is seriously looking like a horror movie"Tony mumbled to himself.

The whole place was scarily silent

"Peter!!!!"Tony yelled.

"Mr.Stark!" He heard Peter's voice.

Tony ran to otherside of the backyard where Peter's voice came from.The place was dark except for the light coming from Tony's arc reactor.

"Peter!?" Tony shouted as he ran to his kid. " What happened? Are you okay?"

" I am fine" Peter said simply.

" God! You scared me, kid. What are you doing here?"

" I found something" Peter says and gives Tony mischievous smile.

" What is it?" Tony said, still recovering from the shock his kid had given him.

Peter was holding something with his both hands and was wearing a bright smile.

" Look!" Peter said pointing at his hands.

Tony crouched down to have a look.

Peter opens a opens his fingers a little and a bright light comes through the gap.

" What?" Tony chuckles, amazed by the whole thing.

" Its a firefly!" Peter says excitedly. " It was buzzing near me and suddenly flew away! And I followed it to catch it! Sorry for scaring you..."

" Its okay, kiddo. Just wait a minute. I'll be right back" Tony says and goes back to the lakehouse.

**_To catch Fireflies_ **

  
' _It was on Peter's to-do list!'_ Tony thought.

Peter was still looking at the bright light coming from his hands when Tony returned with a camera and a jar.

" Okay Pete, put that firefly in this jar."

Peter's face dropped.

"No!"

" But kiddo, you wanted to catch Fireflies, didn't you?"

" I said _catch_ , not _capture_!"

Tony smiles fondly at the teen. May had done a wonderful job at raising this kid.

" Okay Pete. Let it go, I am taking a picture."

Peter nodded happily and opened his hands.  
And Tony captured the perfect moment the firefly flies out of Peter's hands.

"That was awesome!" Peter exclaims.

" Definitely"

  
And suddenly:

  
A lot of bright lights sorround them. Tony and Peter blink in confusion. Then they realise that those all are are _fireflies_!

Thousands of bright little Fireflies. They were all revolving around them.

"Wow" Peter whispered.

" They are appreciating you for your kindness, Pete" Tony says softly.

"Thank you, little fireflies" Peter whispers to the glowy bugs surrounding him.

Tony took out his camera and took a picture.

The shot was beautiful:  
Peter was smiling brightly, his face lightened from the glow of his firefly friends.

Another one was taken on his phone:  
It was a selfie taken by Peter laughing at Tony, who was in the background with a firefly sitting on his nose.

Everything was so beautiful and so natural that it made Tony forget all of his traumatic past.

  
All thanks to the kid who was now having a chat with a firefly sitting on his head.....  
  


💖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late. School work almost killed me😥.  
> By the way, Thank you guys for giving me your support! It means a lot to me. Love you all 3000💖.  
> Stay safe and Take care!!!!!


	3. We can win the world together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony go on a treasure hunt and it takes an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!!!!  
> I'm back! Sorry for being late. My laptop decided to ditch me😠. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter💖

"Are you serious!?" Peter asked with his eyes blown wide.

Tony chuckles "Yes kiddo. I am serious."

"So you mean to tell me..."

" We are going on a treasure hunt. A real. Treasure. Hunt."

" I need proof" Peter demanded.

Tony took out rolled piece of parchment from his bag and handed it to Peter " Here you go sire"

Peter unrolled the parchment.  
" A map? "

" Yes. " Tony smiled

" Where did you get it? "

" I found it in my Dad's drawer when I was little. My Mom said it was a real one."

Peter was stunned " Whoa..." 

"Now hop into the car, Pete. We are already late." Tony said.  
Peter nodded and sat in the car, his eyes still on the map.

\------------------

"How much further?" Peter asked with excitement.

" Just another few minutes, kiddo "

" Ok" 

*A moment of silence

" Mr.Stark! Why did your father bury his treasure?" Peter asked innocently

Tony laughs. 

" It wasn't my Dad's, Pete. The treasure is more than two centuries old."

" Wow" Peter whispered

And the older man smiled fondly at his kid.

\---------------------

" Here we are, finally! " Tony exclaimed.

According to the map, the starting point of the hunt was a huge Banyan tree in the middle of the Forest. And it took the duo , ages to find it.

"Finally" Peter panted.

" Pete, come here" Tony called out from the other side of the banyan tree. 

Peter rushed there. 

There was a huge 'X' craved in the top of the Tree.

" Is that where the treasure is?" Peter asked.

" No kid. It's the starting point, But its really high."

" Oh come on Mr.Stark! I can climb up there quite easily."

" Alright, Spider-Monkey. Go on. "

Peter climbed up the tree in a couple of seconds ( Which was very funny to watch by the way )

" Found anything?" Tony shouted out to his kid.

Peter was examining the huge cross on the tree.

"Nothing!" Peter shouted back." What's in the map!?" 

Tony took a look at the map and replied. "The path leads to a river or something!"

" A river..." Peter mumbled to himself.  
That's when he heard it. The sound... of running water.... A river!

"Mr.Stark! Do you hear a sound?" Peter shouted excitedly.

"A wound? What-? Peter are you hurt? What happened? " Tony asked frantically.

Peter sighed and climbed down the tree.

Tony rushed to Peter and started checking Peter for any injuries.

And the kid bursted out laughing.

"I'm fine, Mr.Stark. I was asking if you heard a sound."

" A sound?"

" Yeah...."

They both silenced and listened for a moment.

" But I don't hear anything" Tony sighs.

" That's because you are an old man" Peter teased.

" Oi! I am not an old man! You are the one with those freaky spider hearing which freaks me out every time you guess what song I'm playing in my lab while sitting on the roof!"

Peter giggles adorably...

" Okay old man. Follow me! " Peter says with enthusiasm and goes somewhere. Meanwhile Tony follows his kid and watches fondly at the way the kid was jumping from a stone to another.

\---------------  
Eventually They found a river and according to the map, they had to  
" Ride with the river and reach the place it leads..."

And there was a wooden boat and Tony suggested they could ride in it.

" But it looks like its older than you!" Peter exclaimed.

" For heaven's sake Pete, I am not an old man and this boat is in good condition. Hop in it."

"Okay..."

Finally they both settled in that tiny boat with Tony rowing it.

" This is so much fun!" Peter says as he plays with the water.

"Told ya"

This place was stunningly peaceful.

" Tony?"

" Yeah?"

" What would you do with the treasure when we find it.?"

" It depends on what treasure we find, Pete"

" You have any idea what treasure we might find?

"Ummm...Maybe Gold coins or something like that. But I swear I'm abandoning it if we find a magic lock box with a undead heart of a pirate in it"

They both laugh for a while. Forgeting the rule number one while riding a boat in a river.

" Don't get distracted "

And you get punishment if you break rules.

"Mr. Stark!" Peter shouts with his hand pointing at something. 

Tony turned around to see...

A waterfall.

Tony quickly started to row in the opposite direction. But it was too late.

They were falling.... Diving right into the water below...

\---------------------

" Oh shit " Tony cursed

Tony had woken up on the river banks. Only a plank of wood left remained of the boat. It was a short fall but a very forceful one. Tony was completely drenched and he felt exhausted.

The worst part was....

His kid was nowhere to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah😅. I couldn't resist myself from writing angst. Hope you like it. There will be a part 2 of this.💖

**Author's Note:**

> So...How was it??? I am so nervous about this. I am really sorry if it's bad. English isn't my first language.😅
> 
> Our favourite duo are going to do everything on Peter's to-do list. Stay tuned to know where they go first!
> 
> Take care and Bye-bye 💖


End file.
